The Quest!
by chelsea1234
Summary: Set after Code of Conduct, Abby can't resist using some of the victims prank ideas. She an Ziva enter into a competition and Abby forgets to put the cellphone back in the evidence locker. There will be adult spanking.If you don't like it don't read.
1. Chapter 1

I know that there have been a lot of stories written about pranks but i couldn't resist this one. I was watching Code of Conduct and I couldn't ignore Abby's enthusiasm for the victim's love of pranks. This story follows on from there. I hope you like it. :)

The Quest!?

"Did you do it Ziva?" Abby asked excitedly as Ziva entered her lab.

"McGee thought that the foaming keyboard was all you." Ziva said. "I don't know how long it will take for Tony to realise that his teeth are blue."

"Classic!" Abby said clapping her hands and jumping up and down. "I tell you Zi, this cell phone is just pure prank gold!" she said holding up Korby's phone.

"Abby! You need to put that back!" Ziva said.

"I will Ziva, just as soon as I transfer some of these classic ideas onto a stick." She said. "I've gotta try some of these. I owe it to him."

"You did not even know him Abby." Ziva said, her Gibbs gut telling her that once again this would not end well.

Abby held up her hand and spoke with attitude, disappointed at Ziva's lack of respect for the dead marine. Even though Abby had never actually met him, she knew that they should bow down to what could only be called his prank genius. "I did not need to know him Ziva, to understand and respect the contribution he made to halloween."

Ziva rolled her eyes. "Still, this will end up getting us in trouble." She said.

"Oh Ziva, we don't have to go straight for the big guns like Gibbs. We'll start small. With McGee and Jimmy and Tony. Then we'll gradually work our way up."

"Do not say it Abby. Not Gibbs." Ziva said rolling her eyes.

"Ziva! You disappoint me. What, are you scared of a little spanking from Gibbs?" Abby taunted.

"No of course not. I am not SCARED of anything." Ziva said.

"Except maybe having a little fun. No wait, I take that back. Having a LOT of fun." Abby said excitedly. "If it makes you feel any better, we'll go for Ducky before we move up to Gibbs."

"What about the REALLY big guns Abby, if you are feeling so brave?" Ziva said, deciding to give Abby some of her own back.

Abby's eyes sparkled with anticipation. "Vance?" she asked.

"Yes." The final prank. "We can draw straws to see who will do Gibbs and who will do Vance." Ziva said as she baited Abby.

"Fine with me. I'm not scared. But let's make it interesting." Abby said as she paced up and down thinking. "Ok. We each play a prank on Jimmy, Tony and McGee. Whoever gets the biggest reaction, has to do Ducky."

"Then, we draw the straws to see who does who at the final showdown." Ziva said satisfied.

"Let the games begin." Abby said and they high fived each other.

As Ziva entered the bullpen, Tony growled at her. "Very funny Zi-va." He said.

"Was it Abby with the foaming keyboard Ziva or was that you." Tim asked.

"I do not know what either of you are talking about." Ziva said. "Perhaps Tony, you should think of changing your brand of toothpaste?"

"Ha. You'll keep David." Tony said as he snarled in her direction.

The elevator dinged and Gibbs swaggered in with a fresh cup of coffee. He head slapped Tony. "Brush your teeth!" he said as he sat down at his desk.

Tim was busy cleaning up his keyboard but Gibbs seemed oblivious or at least if he noticed he didn't say anything. He sorted through some paper work on his desk for a half an hour or so until he got the call. "Yeah Gibbs." He answered. Hanging up he called. Dead marine, grab your gear as he got his own gear and headed for the elevator.

Abby was so busy scanning Korby's pranks on her computer for her perfect first prank, that she completely forgot about returning Korby's cell to the evidence locker. As she scanned thought he pranks she thought she would start with Jimmy. As she found the perfect idea, she jumped up and down and around in circles a feat that not many people would be able to pull off in six inch platform heels. But today, Abby was feeling invinisible.

Even though she knew she shouldn't interupt a crime scene, she couldn't resist. The first prank that she was going to play was an old classic, but perfect for Jimmy. Especially when he was right next to an easily irritated Ducky. It would be almost like getting two birds with one stone, but they call it Jimmy' prank. Abby giggle. Two birds, Ducky? She'd made herself laugh. This was too much fun. Picking up her phone she dialled Jimmy's cellphone number.

"Palmer speaking." He answered.

"Yes I was wondering if I could speak to Fred Wasp please." Abby said in a fake accent.

"I'm sorry you must have the wrong number." Jimmy said politely. The caller hung up. Jimmy kept driving with Dr Mallard giving rather obtuse directions while turning the map around and around in his hands. Jimmy's phone rang again.

"Palmer speaking." He said politely.

"I need Fred Wasp." The caller said in a Russian accent.

"No....I think you have the wrong number." Jimmy said still politely as he hung up.

They continued on there confused journey to the crime scene eventually getting there with Dr Mallard being grouchy at them for being late,even though it was him that was in charge of directing them, and Gibbs being well, Gibbs. As they made there way over to the body to determine the cause of death, Jimmy's cell rang again. Seeing that Dr Mallard was getting extremely impatient now with the constant flow of phone calls Jimmy attempted to turn away and answer it.

"Put it on silent Mr Palmer and leave it alone." Ducky said "This poor man shouldn't have to wait for you to take a call."

"Yes Dr Mallard." Jimmy said. He did as he was asked but found it very hard to concentrate with the constant rumbling in his pocket. The vague look of annoyance on his face did not go unnoticed by Ziva.

"Problem Jimmy?" she asked.

"My damn phone won't stop and it's not even for me. There must be some kind of mix up with numbers because I've been getting calls all morning for a Fred Wasp." He said.

"I see." Ziva said knowingly as she walked away with a smirk on her face. "Cheer up Jimmy. I'm sure it will work out some time today." She said.

"Get the gurney Mr Palmer." Ducky called out from his place by the victim.

"Sure thing Dr Mallard." Jimmy said. As soon as he got near the truck, he answered the still vibrating cell.

"Palmer speaking." He said more frustrated than polite this time. Before the person at the other end could answer, Jimmy yelped . "Ouch!" as he spun around to see Gibbs.

"Didn't Ducky tell you to put that thing on silent and leave it alone?" he said grumpily.

"Yes Sir, Gibbs.....but it......" Another head slap. "Get back to work Palmer and leave the damn phone alone. He said as he shut it for him. Gibbs had no sooner walked away than the cell indicated a message.

"_This is Fred Wasp. I was wondering if you had any messages for me?"_ Jimmy shook his head. A prank. He should have known. Looking around at all the usual pranksters hard at work, he realised only one of them was missing.

"Abby."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Thankyou all for your review and alerts. i really appreciate them all and as I've saaid before it makes it a lot easier to write if you have feedback. I hope you enjoy the next chapter :)

Chapter 2

When Ziva walked into Abby's lab a short while later, bearing evidence and a smile, she found Abby anxiously awaiting her with her hands over her face. As she saw her friend enter she split her fingers so she could see her reaction.

"It worked Abby. It was very funny." Ziva said. Abby's hands left her face and landed in the air as she jumped around in delight at her now obvious delight.

"YES!" she said punching the air with her fists. "Tell me what happened." She said enthusiastically.

"I was not in the truck with them when you must have started the calls, but I was at the scene when his cell kept ringing. Ducky got angry and made him turn off the sound, but the thing kept vibrating in his pocket. Ducky and Gibbs were both glaring at him. Then when Jimmy went to get the gurney from the truck, I asked him what the problem told me of his frustration and it rang AGAIN and he dared to answer it, thinking he was alone apart from me." She started to chuckle at the memory.

"Gibbs?" Abby said with wide eyes.

Ziva nodded. "He slapped him on the back of the head. When poor Jimmy tried to stutter out a response, he slapped him again."

Abby felt slightly sorry for poor Jimmy. But it was really hard for her to hide her glee when she heard how he received her text message with the final question. She spun around on her chair excitedly.

"Did he laugh?" she said a she spun her chair around and around, only to have it stopped mid twirl.

"No he didn't." Jimmy said folding his arms. "He did wonder though, why he was the fodder for one of your pranks."

Abby grinned sheepishly, like a little girl with her hand caught in the cookie jar, but as usual, she was thinking on her feet. "Well,....... I just HAD to try that prank out Jimmy, I just HAD to and you were the obvious choice. All the others would have just gotten mad. But I know a person who can take a joke when I see them. Must be because you're of superior intelligence Jimmy. You know not to overreact to small things." She said finishing her diatribe by hugging him especially hard. Jimmy pushed his glasses back onto his face and smiled.

"It WAS pretty funny, when you look back. Of course, Dr Mallard is not that fond of cell phones at the best of times, so I doubt HE would have found the joke so funny." He tried to mildly scold Abby, which of course backfired.

"See Jimmy! I knew you'd understand." Jimmy shook his head and found himself wandering back into the elevator feeling privilaged to be chosen the butt of one of Abby's jokes. How did she do that? He thought.

When the elevator doors closed Ziva slapped Abby on the arm. "You are BAD Abby. That poor boy did not know if he was arriving or leaving." She said.

"Coming or going." Abby said. "And it's your turn. Who's your first victim gonna be." Ziva now smiled.

"I think we should give Jimmy a rest, Tony. I will pick Tony." She said. Abby brought up the page on her computer with the pranks and watched as Ziva scanned down with her eyes. She could almost see the light go on when she found what she was looking for. Abby high fived her.

"Oh yes Zi. That is really good." She said with a grin a mile wide. Give me the heads up when it's about to work and I'll do my best to come up."

"Will do." Ziva said with a sneaky smile as she left for the bullpen.

She had to bide her time until Tony went to the bathroom. Gibbs was in interrogation with a suspect and McGee was out of the office. As soon as Tony disappeared she grabbed his cell and changed all of his speed dail numbers to Gibbs' cell number. She dropped the phone back where she found it and went back to her work. When Tony had been back at his desk a few minutes, Ziva escaped to the hallway. She phoned Abby and told her to meet her in observation.

"Be there in five?" Abby said.

"How is this gonna work?" Abby asked deviously as they stood against the window waiting. Ziva smiled.

"Tony is alone in the office downstairs. He will make phone calls." She said with a smile. "I changed all of his speed dial numbers to Gibbs' cell. You know how he hates to be interrupted when he is in interrogation."she said. Abby grinned.

"What if Tony doesn't call anyone?" she said sceptically.

"He will." Ziva said confidently. They waited. They were not disappointed. A few minutes later Gibbs cell phone rang.

A few minutes later Gibbs cell started ringing."Gibbs." He said as he flipped it open.

"Sorry boss." Tony said as he realised he'd hit the wrong key. "I must have pressed the wrong button." He winced as Gibbs said nothing but hung up. Tony tried again.

"Um........sorry boss." He said quickly before hanging again. What the hell is wrong with me today. He put his glasses on that he rarely used in the office, and had a really good look at his phone, this time before making sure that he pressed on the right person. The phone started ringing but eventually just rang out. No one answered. What the hell was McGee doing anyway. He thought he'd try just one more time. Whatever was preventing McGoo from answering the phone, he must be finished with it soon. He opened his cell again and speed dialled Tim. This time Gibbs opened his phone but didn't speak. But Tony did, thinking he was speaking to McGee.

"About damn time. Why didn't you answer your phone you moron." He said as he ribbed his co-worker and friend. Gibbs shut his phone and picked up the file in front of him and stormed out of interrogation slamming the door behind him.

Abby and Ziva were stunned for a second. With their mouths open in shock they just stood in front of the window watching where Gibbs had been. It only took that second though for them to spring into action. Of course they hadn't heard what Tony had said to Gibbs but it mustn't have been good judging from the reaction. They had to see where Gibbs was going, so as soon as they'd given him enough space to not see them, they snuck out of the observation room and ran towards the bullpen. Gibbs had never actually spoken into his phone the last two times so poor Tony was blissfully unaware of his fate.

The girls watched from a distance with wide eyes as Gibbs stalked up to Tony and grabbed him by the ear, pulling him up to a standing position.

"WHAT IS RULE NUMBER 10?" He bellowed across the room. Tony looked stunned. He had no idea what he had done.

"Don't Bother Gibbs In Interrogation." He said. "But Boss, it was just a wrong number. I...."

"Once is a wrong number Dinozzo. I don't wanna hear it." He said as he bent him over the desk. Gibbs picked up a ruler and slammed it repeatedly against Tony's backside. "You EVER do that again or CALL ME A MORON! For not answering your all important call, you'll lose the pants and I don't care where we are." He put a piece of paper and a pencil on Tony's desk. "One hundred times Dinozzo. A senior agent should remember rule 10." He stormed back to interrogation and slammed the door. The vibrations could be heard around the office. Almost the entire building. Abby and Ziva looked at each other seriously.

"Too far?" Ziva asked in a low voice. Abby looked like she was contemplating the question.

"Na. All's fair in love and pranks. But another one like that and you've definitely won the honour of doing Ducky." Abby said with a grin.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Thankyou everyone for lovely reviews and alerts. I appreciate all of them. I love to hear what your thoughts are. It helps when you know what people are thinking. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Chapter 3

When Tim came back he passed Tony's desk and noticed he was writing lines.

"What ya do?" he asked.

"Nothing." Tony said with a snarl. "I did absolutely nothing. Someone must have messed with my cell, but I haven't had time to look at it, Gibbs is pissed, he already took to me with a ruler, I have to get these stupid lines finished before he gets back from interrogation."

"Throw me your phone and I'll have a look at it for you." Tim said. Tony passed him his cell and went on with the lines. "So what made Gibbs so pissed anyway?"

"He was in interrogation........ every time I tried to call someone, it went to Gibbs cell. The final straw was when I thought I was talking to you and happened to call you a moron for not answering your phone and the Boss thought I was talking to him.

"OUCH!"

"Yeah OUCH!"

After Tony's explanation, Tim had a fairly good idea what had happened. He started to go through the numbers on the cell.

Ziva's heart was thumping in her chest as Tim scrolled through Tony's cell phone. She did her absolute best to keep the emotion off her face. Luckily, Ziva did a straight face very well. It was also lucky that Abby was not here. She did NOT do a straight face very well, Ziva thought.

"Ok. Tony. Here's your problem." Tim said as he walked towards Tony's desk. "All your speed dial numbers are set to Gibbs number." Tony shook his head.

"And who would do a thing like that?" he said looking directly at Ziva.

"I don't know Tony. Do you still have that list of enemies that you had to compile that time?"Ziva said sarcastically.

"Very funny Ziva." He said narrowing his eyes at her suspiciously.

"Are you inferring that it was me Tony?" Ziva asked.

"No. I'm not inferring anything. BUT, I'm telling you this Zi-va Da-vid, that who ever did do this, had better watch out!" he said as he finished up his lines and put the sheet on Gibbs desk. Taking a wary look at Ziva he gathered the lines back up and took them over to the laminator, and while he made sure that the sheets could not be altered by covering them in the plastic he mumbled to himself about dire retribution and revenge. When he was finished, he took them over to McGee's desk. "Would you mind these please McTrustworthy and give them to the Boss when he comes back?"

"Sure thing Tony." Tim said.

The girls laid low for the rest of the day, but by the next morning, Abby was all fired up and ready to go.

"Who is your next victim Abby?" Ziva asked.

"Well, I already did Jimmy and we need to give Tony a break today, so mine will have to be Timmy. Which is a challenge. He knows me so well, I have to be sure not to be too obvious."

"Thoughts on your prank?" Ziva said.

"Mmmmm." Abby said as she once again brought ideas up on the screen. "Oh yes!" Abby said as she found the perfect idea for Timmy. Ziva read over her shoulder.

"Is it dangerous Abby?"

"Na! Not if I don't use too much." She said grinning from ear to ear with excitement. The fact that her latest prank involved a bit of science made it even more exhilerating.

"I hope you know what you are doing." Ziva said as she went back up to the bullpen.

"Can you let me know when he and Tony aren't in the bullpen?" Abby asked as she started to get things out of her fridge.

"Sure." Ziva said with a smile.

Ziva bided her time waiting for Tony and Tim and Gibbs to be out of the office together. Gibbs was in MTAC and the perfect opportunity came when he leant over the balcony and asked the boys to join him for a moment. Ziva put in the call to Abby who was there in a flash. Abby had taken the end cap of a Bic pen and added a small amount of water and a tiny amount of Calcium metal. She ran up to the bullpen not bothering to wait for the elevator. She quickly took all of Tim's pens out of his desk and placed the doctored one where he could easily find it. Ziva was keeping watch. She hissed "Abby," as she saw the others leaving MTAC. Abby scooted into the hallway where she could watch without being seen.

Gibbs, Tony and Tim sat at their desks and immediately began following up whatever it was they'd been discussing upstairs. Tim got up to give something to Tony, and looked up to find Gibbs, who was on the phone, motioning to him for a pen. Much to Abby and Zivas horror, he leaned over to his own desk and passed Gibbs the dreaded pen. Abby was conflicted. Should she come clean, should she run over and snatch it off him and run down to the lab or should.........Too late.

There was an enormous bang right on the desk in front of Gibbs. So loud that in fact made him jolt back in shock effectively tipping him from his chair. If it was anybody else, it may have been funny, but the sight of Leroy Jethro Gibbs with his feet in the air after falling off his chair, the cause of which was a prank that she herself had instigated, was not that funny. Especially considering the fact that his feet had now moved, which meant that he was on his way back up. Not to mention that when his furiously red face did appear, it was covered in splatters of blue ink from the exploding pen. But even though it wasn't that funny, Abby had to clap both her hands over her mouth to keep from giggling. The smile left her face though as she saw him charging towards Tim. "Uh OH!" she said to the empty hallway. Gibbs grabbed Tim by the ear in much the same way as he had Tony the day before and bent him over the desk. Again, he picked up the only thing that was at his disposal, the dreaded ruler. He slammed it down over and over on Tim's backside while Tony looked on in horror and Ziva kept her head down. Abby stood in the hallway with hands covering her face. Poor Timmy. Poor her. Timmy was gonna kill her. So might Gibbs if Timmy told on her. So much for not being too obvious, it wasn't gonna take a genius to figure out who would know how to make an exploding pen.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all so much for your reviews and alerts. I really appreciate them. The craziness continues. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Chapter 4

Abby snuck back down to her lab and hid in the office. Maybe, when I hear the elevator I could hide in the closet, she thought. Or maybe I could go home sick. Panicking when she heard the ding of doom, she locked the sliding glass doors to her office. Tim came barrelling through the office on a mission.

"Abby!?" he called. "Abby, I'm not leaving until I find you so you may as well come out." It didn't take him long to realise she'd locked herself in the office. "Come on Abby open up. You have to come out and talk to me sometime."

"You better go away McGee!" she said. "I....I'm busy in here. Real super duper busy. So busy that I haven't got time to talk to anyone. So you better go away and I'll open the doors when I.......when.......What are you doin McGee?" she asked desperately, as she saw him firing up her computer.

"Just getting some information Abby. If you won't open the doors, I'll just find out what I need for myself." he said as he deliberately started rustling around on her desk."Mmm maybe I'll find some incriminating evidence on here somewhere."

"Stop it McGee! Leave my stuff alone!" she said.

"Come out and make me stop." Tim said as he bated the trap. "You know I don't really feel like listening to Plastic Death, I think I'll put on something I like......" he started to say as he removed her favourite CD from her player. "Whoops I almost dropped it."

"Tiimmmy!" she shouted as she opened the sliding doors and clomped towards him. Realising her mistake, she dove back into the office, but it was too late, Tim already had hold of her arm and was steering her towards the outer office. Pulling a ruler out of his jacket he waved it at her menacingly. "Seems the Boss gave me something that really belongs to you. I just wanted to do the right thing and give it back to you." He said as he tucked her under his arm. "Now, feel like telling me what the hell is going on?"

"I don't know what you mean!" she said as she tried in vain to wriggle out from underneath his arm. Tim whacked her once quite hard with the ruler.

"OW!!! Timmm! That hurt!" she said.

"Tell me about it Abby and while you're at it, tell me about the exploding pen." He said holding the ruler up in the air as a threat.

"What exploding pen?" she tried. Tim shook his head. The ruler again came down on Abby's already smarting backside.

"Last chance Abby and then I'm gonna really light a fire and then tell I'll go and tell Gibbs." He said.

"Ok! I'll tell you!" she said. "But you can't tell anyone. It's a sort of quest."

Tim rolled his eyes. "Abby, you know your gonna get in trouble."

"I just did didn't I?" she said.

"If you think that the Boss is just gonna give you a few taps, then your crazier than this silly game you're playing. Now tell me about this quest."

"Only if you promise not to tell and not to try and stop us." She said.

"Us. So you're not in it on your own then." He said.

"Shit!......... No. Ziva and I are on a quest to prank everyone. We each have to do you and Tony and Jimmy, and whoever gets the biggest reaction gets to do Ducky. Then we draw tooth picks to see who does Gibbs and who does Vance." She said.

"VANCE?! Are you nuts?" Tim said incredulously."Pranking Gibbs is insane, but VANCE? Abby that would be Vance look like a man with a sense of humour to you?"

"Well no, but he could just be hiding it well."Abby said.

"Abby you could be looking at something that's way worse than a spanking." Tim said trying to make her see sense.

"What terrible thing could he do to us that's worse than a spanking?" she said.

"Oh I don't know Abs let's see. How about if he FIRES YOUR ASSES."

"He wouldn't do that Tim. Gibbs wouldn't let him. We HAVE to finish this...You don't understand Tim." She said.

"You're right, I don't. But I tell you what I do understand. You and Ziva are playing with fire, and you know what happens to people that play with fire. I'm warning you Abs, there better not be anymore exploding pens or the like in my future. D'ya here?" Abby nodded but she had her fingers crossed behind her back.

When Tim got back to the bullpen Ziva got up and left. Tim knew she'd gone straight down to see Abby.

"It was Abby wasn't it?" Tony said. "That means that it was Ziva who pranked me. I knew it!" he said.

"Some kind of competition. I don't think we've got anything else to worry about. They've already got us, they wouldn't dare to do anything again." Tim said. Tony looked unsure.

"Well I'd keep my eyes and ears open just in case." Tony said.

"Oh I intend to." Tim said.

Down in Abby's lab the girls were discussing who was next. "Your turn Zi. Who's your next victim?" Abby asked. Her enthusiasm had been mildly dented but not damaged enough to make her want to stop. She had learned something though. Next time she wouldn't be tricked into opening the door.

Ziva wasn't too worried about the fact that Tim knew. He was loyal. He wouldn't tell. "There are no choices left today. I have done Tony. It would not be wise to do Tim again today so that leaves Jimmy. I must do Jimmy." she said.

"Ok Good. What are you gonna do for a prank?" Abby said. She brought up the page and once again they poured through all the endless choices.

"I have it." She said pointing to the screen. Abby giggled.

"That's perfect Zi." She said. "And it shouldn't get him in trouble either."

"Good. It will just be funny." Ziva said. Although she had teased Abby about being brave, she was starting to think herself that they had been taking a few too many chances. Still she would not be the first one to give in. Abby went back to work and Ziva went to see Gibbs to tell him that she needed to get "ladies things' from the store. That was always the 'get out of jail free card', as Tony would say.

When Ziva got back with her supplies, actually one supply, she had only needed one item, she went straight to the parking garage.

A couple of hours later, Jimmy and Ducky were working on a body in autopsy.

"Jimmy, you had better get ready to go if you are to make that exam, dear boy. I would hate for you to miss it on my account." Ducky said. Looking at his watch, he saw that Dr Mallard was right. He'd have to hustle if he was gonna get there got his coat and headed to the parking garage.

Jimmy scrubbed his face with his hands when he realised that he had been had. Again. This is where he had parked his car and now, in its place, was a replica of said car, only it was small. Really small. Like a little kids car. Oh he had a good mind to go and tell Gibbs, but he didn't have time and telling on Abby, well if it was Abby, could have been Ziva or Tony. May be he'd talk to Tim about it. But first he had a test to sit and he was gonna be late if he didn't find his car. He searched for about ten minutes and then called a cab, not willing to risk missing the beginning of the test. He wouldn't be allowed to enter the room if he was late. He shook his head. Today of all days.

The two recaltriant girls who were watching from the window looked at each other sheepishly when they saw the cab pull up. That wasn't good. It'd been hilarious to see the look on Jimmy's face but not so funny when they saw him panicking just before a cab pulled up. He must have had somewhere important to go.

Ziva made an excuse to go down to autopsy so she could find out off Ducky where Jimmy had gone.

"Oh, yes, he had an important exam M'dear. I do hope he wasn't late. He would have to do the class over again if he missed it."

"Thanks Ducky." Ziva said as she slipped out quietly.

Abby was waiting outside the door. They didn't want to make Ducky suspicious by going in together. When Ziva told Abby what Ducky had said, she only had one thing to say.

"Too far?"

"Depends if he made it there on time." Ziva said.

"And when he finds out, we'll have to reimburse him for the cab fare." Abby said.

"Yes that was not fair." Ziva agreed.

Abby grinned. " I'm for me that just leaves Tony.......

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Thank You all for all of your lovely alerts and reviews. I appreciate you taking the time to let me know what you think. I hope you like this chapter :)

Chapter 5

When Jimmy got back, he was as pissed as was possible for Jimmy which was probably more harried really then pissed. Instead of going straight down to autopsy, he got off at the bullpen. Checking first to see if Gibbs was around, he went up to Tim's desk.

"Tim, could I have a word ?" he said trying to be discrete. But Tony didn't always acknowledge discretion, so he butted right in.

"Say what you gotta say Palmer, we don't keep secrets here." He said narrowing his eyes. Something was up here. "Girl trouble? 'Cause I don't think McGee's your man, he can't even keep his own little mistress of the dark under control. Come on Jimmy, tell Uncle Tony what the problem is."he said. Jimmy sighed. He could see that a quiet word with Tim was going to remain a pipe dream.

"It's not girl trouble Tony, at least not in the way YOU mean. It's Abby and Ziva or just Abby or maybe......." he said looking at Tony suspiciously. Tony put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Whatever it is I didn't do it. But if it's something to do with a prank, I think you're on the money with Ziva and Abby." He said. "They got us too." Tim nodded. For once in total agreement with Tony.

"What did they do to you Jimmy?" Tim said.

"The first one wasn't so bad. Abby kept calling my cell while we were at a crime scene, She was disguising her voice and kept asking for Fred Wasp. She kept calling and calling and then Dr Mallard got angry and Gibbs slapped the back of my head,twice." He was obviously getting agitated thinking about the second one.

"But this one this morning, nearly caused me to miss an important exam. They only just let me in; they were gonna close the doors. And I had to take a cab. It cost me a fortune."

"How did they manage that?" Tim asked.

"They moved my car and replaced it with a replica that was child's toy." He said holding up the tiny car. Tony smirked.

"You gotta admit, that's pretty clever." He said. Tim glared at him. "If you hadn't have nearly missed your test."Tony ammended.

Yep, the first one is all Abby and the second one............" Tim started

"Has Ziva's name all over it." Tony finished.

"Look Jimmy, they're on some kind of stupid quest. If you've been done twice? They'll leave you alone now. I'll talk to Abby to make sure, but I think they'll move on to someone else. And don't worry about them getting there's, if they keep this up Gibbs is gonna let them have it BIG TIME!" Jimmy nodded.

"I won't say anything. But can you have a word with them?" he said.

"I'll have a word with Abby and I'll ask her to pass the message on I promise."

Down in the lab, Abby and Ziva were again getting ready for the next prank. It was Abby's turn to prank Tony. Tony loved his car, so Abby was trying to find another car gag. Although Jimmy's had gone well, Tony's would have to be spectacular. "That's IT!" she said with excitement. Dropping everything to go to the store, she rushed out of the lab and Ziva went back up to the bullpen.

Tim came down to talk to Abby as he'd promised Jimmy, he was surprised to find her not there. Thinking that he'd just leave her a note to let him know when she was back, he rustled around her desk looking for a pen. That's when he found something odd. It couldn't be, he thought. Abby would never be that unprofessional with evidence. Putting on a pair of gloves he had a closer look. He couldn't believe it. The evidence bag was sitting right there on the table underneath everything. It wasn't like Abby to be so untidy in here either, but he guessed she just got so wrapped up in this stupid quest, that she forgot. Shaking his head, he popped the phone back into its bag and hurried down to put it back. Sure Abby was being a pain, but he couldn't really let her get into serious trouble and she would be for messing with evidence for what amounted to a childish game.

Tim scratched a quick note to Abby on a post it and stuck it to her computer.

"PHONE ME AS SOON AS YOU GET BACK!!!!......... TIM." He hurried back up to the bullpen hoping to God she wasn't doing anything that was really gonna get her in trouble.

When Abby got back from the store she went straight down to the parking garage, she wanted to get this prank set up while no one was around. She dug into her bag and brought out a potato and a whistle. She took out the small hammer that she'd put in her bag earlier, and tapped the whistle gently until it it was imbedded in the a small penknife, she cleared boththe ends so the air would be able to get through. She giggled when she thought of what Tony's reaction would be when he started the car. Shaking herself back to the present she put the potato to Tony's exhaust pipe and once again tapped it lightly until the whole potato disappeared into the pipe. Abby stood back and admired her handy work, you wouldn't be able tell that anything was different at all. And the perfect thing was that Tony wouldn't drive his car until the end of the day, so if Ziva told her when Tony was about to leave, she'd be able come down here and watch.

When she got back to the lab, she found Tim's note stuck to her computer. Looking at all the exclamation marks, she frowned. Tim was pissed. That much was evident. She was about to let the note just flutter into the garbage and pretend that she hadn't seen it but she thought better of it and picked up the phone.

"McGee." He said answering the phone.

"You rang!" Abby said trying to lighten the mood.

"I'll be right down." He said.

"But Ti......."he had already hung up. Not two minutes later Tim was standing behind her. He hadn't waited for the elevator.

"Hey Tim. What's up?" Abby said.

"This has to stop Abby. You and Ziva have taken this too far." He said.

"Lighten up Timmy. Where not really hurting anyone." Abby said brightly. Tim narrowed his eyes at Abby as he closed the small amount of space that was between them.

"Abs, you're not thinking straight. Do you know what I found on your desk when I was looking for a pen?" he said disbelievingly.

"No." Abby said in a small voice. She was wracking her brain for what it might have been. Evidence from one of the pranks...............then the penny dropped. "Oh my God! Tim I forgot about it I just.........." she covered her face with her hands so that she couldn't see the look of disappointment on his face.

"I put it back Abby. No one else saw it. But that could've put both our jobs at risk." Tim said taking her hands away from her face. "It's enough now Abby, I mean it. Jimmy nearly missed a test today because of that car prank. Besides, you don't mess with people's cars." Abby looked away from him."You need to tell Ziva as well."

"We won't mess with Jimmy again." She said didn't add, that she had no intention of stopping this quest in the middle. It was apride thing.

"You won't mess with anyone again." Tim said seriously. " Enough Abs." He started to walk away and Abby pulled on his arm and hugged him tight.

"I'm sorry about the phone Timmy. And thank you." She said giving him a kiss.

Nothing else happened until the end of the day and then her cell rang.

"Now." Was all Ziva said. Abby was nearly packed up anyway, all she had to do was shut the door. So she made her way down to the garage, and hid behind another car and waited. Tony, Ziva and Tim all came down together and walked towards their cars. Abby shuffled around in her hiding spot, she could hardly keep still at all she was so excited. Tony got in his car and so did Tim, whose car was parked behind Tony's. As Tony started his car, a loud whistling sound could be heard coming from behind. He furrowed his brow thinking that something was wrong with his car. He turned it off and then started it again. Tim could see and hear that something was wrong so he was in the process of getting out of his own car to have a look, when there was a loud explosion as the potato shot out of the exhaust pipe and straight across into Tim's Porsche, smashing a headlight. Tony jumped out of the car and pulled his weapon.

"Holy shit the Porsche." Abby said out loud to herself before she started running.

Tim was speechless for a minute. Tony saw the damage and the doctored potato lying on the ground near Tim's car and put his gun away. Tim saw a slight flash of black as Abby tried to make her escape, and he regained his power of speech.

"Abigail Sciuto! Get back here now!" he shouted.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Id like to thank everyone for their lovely reviews and alerts. I appreciate them all. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Chapter 6

Abby did her best to try and get away but her attempts were futile. She had Tim coming at her from one direction and Tony from another, eventually she was backed into a car and captured by Tony who gave her a couple of hard whacks to tide her over until Tim got nearer and then he passed her over while he looked for Ziva. Luckily for Ziva, she'd been able to make a quick getaway, while both the boys were pursuing Abby.

Tony put a struggling Abby on the ground briefly but he didn't let go until he was sure that Tim had a good grip.

"What the hell have you got to say for yourself now?!" Tim asked as he spun her around to face him.

"Um.........that wasn't supposed to happen. I didn't mean to hurt the Porche, I only meant to scare ........."

Tony had come from nowhere when he couldn't find Ziva. "What exactly did you want to do to me Abs cos I'd like to hear it. Did you wanna blow up my car with me inside it or scare me into a heart attack or maybe I might have thought someone was SHOOTING AT ME and I might have ..........I don't know.......SHOT BACK," he said. Abby started to cry, she wasn't used to Tony being angry with her.

"The car wouldn't have blown up, it was just a noise." She blanched at the furious look he gave her."I'm sorry!!!!" she wailed.

"You will be!" Tony said. Turning to Tim, he said. "Time for you to step up Probie, cos if she's still sitting tomorrow, I'll take care of this myself."

"I know Tony." Tim said irritated at the bossy tone that Tony had used."I know what I have to do."

"STILL HERE PEOPLE!!!" Abby said getting her dander up again now.

"WE KNOW!!!" they both yelled at the same time.

As an after thought before he left, Tony leaned over and kissed Abby on the cheek. "Be Good." He said.

She poked her tongue out at a retreating Tony as Tim lead her by the arm back inside and to her office. Tim sat down on a high stool and stood Abby directly in front of him so that she couldn't avoid his eyes. "Do you know that if that potato hadn't have flown out of there that the gas exhaust could have leaked back up into Tony's car, effectively choking him?" Abby's jaw dropped.

"I didn't think........"

"No, there hasn't been much thinking at all going on around here lately. I told you to stop." He said seriously.

"I didn't want to." She said. "I'm an adult Tim, you can't boss me around."

"You're not acting like an adult Abby. What you're acting like is a spoilt little girl."

"I'm not!" she said stomping her foot. "You don't understand! If I forfeit Ziva will win!" she said.

"There's just no reasoning with you when you get like this is there? You know what don't answer that. I'm done talking anyway. Maybe this'll make you pay attention. Giving her arm a gentle yank, he tipped her over his knee and flipped up her short skirt.

"This is for all the stupid pranks you've played so far." He said as he brought his hand down with a hard whack.

"Ow!Timmy! That Hurt!" she said as she kicked her legs wildly. Her pleas however fell on deaf ears as he proceeded to paint her bottom a brilliant shade of red.

"Ti...m stop........TIM .......ouch, ouch ouch. Move around, MOVE AROUND not in the same spot." Tim rolled his eyes at her antics.

"This spanking isn't for your pleasure Abby!" he said as he slapped each thigh sharply. Stop directing. You're not in charge here."

"Damn...... it Tim......... enough!" she said as she gritted her teeth with the pain. "I get it you can s......top." she tried to no avail. Tim just kept up with the rhythmic burning spanks that fell either haphazardly or several times in one spot. Abby tried not to cry. She even tried pinching one of Tim's legs, but all that got her was a couple of extra hard swats on her sit spots. In desperation, she finally said the words that he wanted to hear.

"I'm.....so....ry. I'm sor...ry." she said as the tears sprung from her she could no longer control the sobs that wracked her body.

Tim stopped and stood her in front of him and tried to hug her, but this was difficult when she was jumping up and down trying to rub the fire out of her burning backside. Finally she allowed her self to be pulled into a hug while she sobbed into Tim's chest. When she had herself under control she pushed back to look at Tim, ready to try and explain again, when she noticed a slight twitch at the corner of his mouth. Abby pushed him non too gently in the shoulder.

"Do you think this is funny?" she demanded.

"No. I don't." he said honestly. "But you did look very cute jumping up and down trying to rub the sting out of your ass." He said with a grin.

"Great Tim. Nice that your entertainment came at my expense." She said haughtily.

"Don't be such a drama queen. Anyway, that's the pot calling the kettle black, isn't it? You and Ziva have had your fun at our expense." Tim said with a glint in his eye. He didn't feel a bit guilty. Truth is he had thoroughly enjoyed himself. Abby had had that coming for a long while. She folded her arms and stuck out her bottom lip as she prepared to go home. "And don't pout either."

"Whose house are we going to? Yours or mine?" she said.

"I don't mind." He said "You you wanna get some dinner on the way home or call pizza when we get there?" he said.

"Pizza." She said still feely crabby.

"Fine. And while we wait for it, you can phone Ziva and tell her the game's off."

Abby didn't answer, after all she did have a little self preservation, but there was no way she could give up now. Anyway, she'd done all three. It was up to Ziva now and she couldn't imagine her nija friend giving up.

The phone call later to Ziva confirmed just that. There was no way she was giving up, they were on the home stretch. She only had Tim to go and then the decision could be made as to who got Ducky. Although at the moment, after what had happened today, it was really looking like Abby had won that honour.

Ziva turned on her own personal laptop and looked for pranks. She didn't have the stuff that Abby had at work but there was a lot of pranks on the net too. She was bound to find one there. Finally, she did. It would not harm anything and she would be able to do it at his place. She knew that he and Abby were there tonight, Abby had just said.

Tim and Abby had spent a quiet evening watching a movie and making up after the arguments they had had that day. When it got to about 10:00 O'clock, they decidied to call it a night. Ziva was downstairs in her car waiting for the lights to go out. She waited another hour after that, to make sure they would be asleep. Then she crept to the front door of McGee's apartment and started on her plan.

The next day Abby rolled out of bed and went to look at her bottom in the mirror. Tim, feigning sleep, smirked from his spot in the bed as he watched Abby examining her still very pink backside.

"Come back to bed Abs." he said smiling.

"MMmmm. I don't think your my favourite person today Tim. My butt still hurts." She said pouting.

"Oh don't be a baby Abby. You deserved every swat and then some. Your lucky I only used my hand." Abby climbed back into bed and lay on her tummy.

"Still." She said.

Tim traced circles on her bare back with a feather light touch. Abby was just starting to relax again when Tim's cell rang.

"McGee." He answered. "Be right there Boss he said as he jotted down the address of where he had to go. He kissed Abby and jumped out of bed and started to pull on clean clothes. Abby got up and started for the shower.

"Dead marine?" she asked.

"Yeah. Sorry Abs. I'll make it up to you tonight. Ok?" he said as she disappeared into the bathroom.

"It's ok Tim. You can't help work." She said "I'll see you when you get back to the lab."

Abby stood in the luke warm water of the shower wishing she could stand to have it hotter, she was just about to reach for the shampoo when she heard a bunch of loud cursing coming from the living room. She jumped out of the shower without even turning off the water or getting a towel and made her way towards all the shouting. As soon as she got there though, she had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing. Ziva had obviously decided to get in early with her prank, hoping to catch Tim off guard. And it had worked. There was Tim, with his work knife, trying to cut his way out of the apartment. When he had opened the front door, he found that Ziva had covered the entire doorway in layer upon layer upon layer of strong duck tape. Everytime he cut through one layer he found another.

As he turned to Abby he had murder on his mind.

"I'm gonna kill her." he said. "If that's possible after Gibbs kills me for being late to a crime scene."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Thankyou all so much for your reviews and alerts.I love to read them all. I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)

Chapter 7

As soon as Tim had cut through the last of the tape, which took twenty minutes, he rushed out of there, wracking his brain for a reason to give Gibbs. He SHOULD just tell him the truth, but he had covered for Abby,and Tim couldn't bring himself to offer Ziva up to Gibbs when Abby hadn't had to face him. He just hoped that Abby would see sense now and maybe be able to pass that on to Ziva. Tim didn't hold out much hope though because Abby could be as stubborn as all get out when her mind was set on something. Obviously,so could Ziva. That was the other thing;what was he supposed to do about this, spanking Abby was one thing, but spanking Ziva? That probably wasn't gonna happen. Maybe Tony............" he started , but pulling up at the crime scene,his first priority was not being any later than he already was. So he got out of the car immediately and hot footed it over to the Boss.

"Sorry Boss." He said as soon as he reached the others. They were all busy with different sections of the scene. "OW!"

"Never say your sorry McGee!" Gibbs said gruffly.

"OW!!! What was that one for?!" Tim said.

"Bein nearly half an hour late to a crime scene!!!" Gibbs said, obviously still pissed.

"OW!! BOSS! What was that one for?" Tim said rubbing his head.

"Asking what the second one was for." Gibbs said as he thrust a camera into Tim's hand.

"Thanks Probie, for putting our fearless leader in such a bad mood this morning." Tony said. "Didn't you get enough time with Abby last night you had to......."

"Stop right there. It wasn't that. I couldn't get out of my apartment." He said.

"Abby bail you up? Jethro? Maybe it's time you cleaned up McMessy." Tony said. "Abby was there last night wasn't she? You did take care of the little problem? Didn't you?"

"YES Tony I did! Now it's your turn. Your girlfriend put seven layers of masking tape on my front door. I COULDN'T GET OUT!" Tim said.

"That is pretty funny!" Tony said chuckling.

"Hilarious! What if there'd been a fire Tony? How would Abby and Jethro and I have gotten out?" Tim asked. Tony's look became serious.

"I see your point. I'm surprised that she didn't think about that." He said.

"I'm not. They've both lost their minds." Tim said with a worried expression. "It's actually pretty of them is a scientist that knows how to blow stuff up and the other one is a trained assasin. Their pranks are not just high school pranks."

"Ah.........." Tony said as he waved away Tim's concern. "You're just worried because you can't control your woman. I have no such woman will do as she's told. You'll see." He said.

"Yeah right." Tim said. His turn to chuckle now. "We'll see."

When they'd finished processing the crime scene and gone back to the office, Tony hauled Ziva off to the men's bathroom, which was their usual place for privacy.

"Now you listen to me sweetcheeks, and you listen good. NO MORE PRANKS!" He said. "And, you apologise to McGee for trapping him inside his apartment with Abby and Jethro."

Ziva smiled. "OR?"

"Or what?" he said

"Or? What are you going to do?" Ziva said, smirk still on her face.

"It's not an 'OR' Zi- va. It's an 'AND'.I'm already gonna spank you for the pranks you pulled when we I get you back to my place tonight, now I'm just telling you no more." He said. And that probablicious, is how it's done, he thought.

"That is not going to happen." Ziva said. Tony looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"Oh it WILL happen my crazy ninja chick." He said.

"It will not happen." She said.

"Oh it sooo will." Tony said.

"We will see." Ziva said.

"We WILL see." Tony said.

"Hm." Ziva said as she opened the door and left.

"Well I TOLD her." Tony said to no one. "I think."

Down in the lab a little while later, Ziva arrived with a smirk on her face. "I am not allowed to play any more pranks. Tony has spoken." She said smiling. Abby giggled.

"And he's planning to stop you how?" Abby asked.

"He thinks he is going to spank me tonight at his apartment." She said smiling. "For the pranks I have already pulled. And I think he promised more but I' am not entirely sur. At times he talks in jokes."

"He talks in riddles Ziva. And yes he does." Abby said giggling. " So are we stopping?"

"Hell NO!!!" Ziva said. "Unless you are in trouble with McGee and you want to stop?"

"NO! I don't need to stop. I'm not scared. Unless you are?" Abby said, kind of hoping that Ziva might call a stop.

"No! I never give up." Ziva said.

"Ok then. I guess it's Ducky. But who? Who had the biggest reaction? Who wins?" Abby said.

"I think Abby that the honour must go to you. The exploding pen and the potato thing. Definitely, the biggest reactions."

"Then I already know what I'm gonna do. I've been thinking about it for days. And because I'm a good sport, I'm gonna let you help." She said as she brought up the screen and showed Ziva her plans. Ziva grinned.

Around the time they knew that Ducky went to lunch, Abby ducked down and waited for Jimmy to go in the other room and then left out a note signed by Ducky (supposedly) to send him on a wild goose chase to Bethesda. They hid and waited for him to leave the way clear and then they brought in all there supplies and got to work.

After lunch, Ducky got back before Jimmy. "Nice of you to join us Mr Palmer." Ducky said sarcastically as he opened the drawer of the fridge to get access to the latest victim. Jimmy was just about to explain that they knew nothing about what he'd been sent for at Bethesda, when the cadaver was revealed. His jaw dropped but he managed to close it quickly and hide his shocked expression. Jimmy wasn't a snitch. Those girls, he thought. What the hell was wrong with them. Ducky turned to face Palmer.

"Is this YOUR idea of a joke Mr Palmer?" he asked.

"I....ah..........I um....." Jimmy stuttered. He wasn't a snitch but he had absolutely no idea what he was gonna say either. "No?"

"Well I know it wasn't me! Who else do you think it might be Mr Palmer?" Ducky asked. No answer. "Oh for God's sake Mr Palmer. Just get some gloves on and get him cleaned up." He said. "I'll be back in thirty minutes precisely. He better be back to normal by then." And with that Ducky stormed off in a huff.

Jimmy looked down at the cadaver's present state. He had a full face of drag like make up, including false eyelashes. And a wig. They must have been short on clothes to fit though because the only attire the portly man was wearing was a black leather thong. It actually made Jimmy heave to remove it. That was definitely Abby. He knew this wasn't going to end well for those two eventually, but the truth was, it couldn't come quickly enough for him. He just hoped he got to watch. He didn't notice that the two miscreants were watching him on the screen from Abby's lab. They had never seen anything so funny as Jimmy trying to remove a leather thong from a dead body using two gloved fingers. They high fived each other.

"Now for the big guns." Abby said. "This might take a days thought."

"I think that perhaps we should do them at the same time. If we do them separately, the second one may be is the only way to ensure that we both get to finish." She said.

"You don't think that Leon will actually fire us do you?" Abby said.

"Are you scared Abby?" Ziva asked with a grin.  
"NO! Of course I'm not scared. I just..........I care about my job." she said.

"As do I Abby." Ziva said. "But I also care about honour." The two had been so busy talking about their next prank that they didn't see Jimmy enter.

"What is so honourable about putting make up on a dead man?" he said.

"Jimmy it was just a prank." Abby tried to explain.

"One which I believe you were told not to do." Jimmy said. "Tim's not gonna be pleased Abby."

"Don't tell him Jimmy please?" Abby said pouting. "I'll make it up to you. I'll........study with you and I don't know, anything you want, well not anything. But anything that I can do within reason."  
"Abby stop. That's all I want. I want you to stop."he said.

"I can't do that Jimmy." she said sadly.

"Then I can't guarantee that I won't tell Tim." He said as he started to walk away.

"Jimmy will you just give me one day?" she asked desperately. Jimmy sighed.

"I'll give you until the end of the day. That's it." He said knowing in his gut he had just made a terrible mistake.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Thankyou all for your lovely reviews and alerts. I appreciate them all. I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)

Chapter 8

After Jimmy had left, Abby and Ziva stood and looked at each other.

"We're gonna have to move it up." Abby said.

Ziva nodded. "So it is Gibbs and Vance. Are you sure?" she said.

"Are you?" Abby asked. "Cos if you wanna call it off, that's fine by me."

"Do YOU want to call it off Abby?" Ziva asked carefully.  
"Only if you do." Abby said. "You know if....." she started.

"I am not scared Abby but I do not wish for you to get into trouble with both Gibbs and Tim."

"Well, I don't want you to get in trouble with Gibbs or Vance and TONY." Abby said.

"I am not scared of Tony OR GIBBS OR VANCE." Ziva said.

"Good. Then neither of us is scared." Abby said quietly. "Do you have the tooth picks?"

"Yes." Ziva said, passing the packet to Abby.

"Well good then. We're almost organized." Abby said. "I'll just break one....... and there." she said holding them in her hand.

"You can feel them." Ziva said. "I do not think that will work."

"O...kay. Then what?" Abby said.

"A coin. We could throw a coin." Ziva said.

"Flip a coin." Abby corrected. "But good idea Zi. You got one? I wouldn't want you to think that wasn't fair. We're gonna run out of time."

"Yes here." Ziva said as she fished around in her pocket. She passed it to Abby.

"Heads or tails?" she asked. " How about heads for Gibbs and Tails for Vance."

"Fine. I pick heads." Ziva said. Abby flipped the coin.

"Heads." Abby said with a sigh. "I do Vance." Ziva let out a breath. "So if we're really gonna do this, we may as well enjoy it. It may be one of the last things we ever do.

"If you do not want to do this Abby...." Ziva said.

"Just can it Zi, you know neither of us is gonna give in, we may as well just do it." Abby said. "Let's pick our pranks." Abby brought up the screen and scrolled down.

Up in MTAC Leon looked at Gibbs who looked pissed. "Well, it looks like there going to go through with it."

"Yep." Gibbs said. Lips pursed.

"So, what do you suggest we do about it?" Vance asked. "We can't afford to fire them now can we? When there not acting like a pair of naughty little girls, they're both irreplacable."

"Don't intend on firing them Leon. Would you throw away your kids?" he asked.

"Of course not!" Vance said. "But what ARE you gonna do?"

"See just how far they're prepared to go first." Gibbs said.

"What about Dinozzo, McGee and Palmer?" Vance asked.

Gibbs rocked his head from side to side. "At least they didn't join in this time." He said.

"I suppose they did try to stop them." Vance agreed. "Get them. They can watch the finale from up here, with us. Get Dr Mallard too. He was another victim." Gibbs nodded. "My secretary has already gone home, so the coast should be clear. Lets see what they have planned."

Gibbs called Tony's cell. "You and McGee get up to MTAC now." He said.

"Yes Boss." He said. After he hung up he looked at Tim. "We gotta go to MTAC. He sounds pissed." Tim's eyes widened.

"There's no case. What ...." he started.

"What's your gut tell you?" Tony said.

"Abby and Ziva." He said shaking his head. "I swear THAT Abby.........."

"Is never boring." Tony said with a smirk.

Tim grimaced. "No.........she's never boring." He said seriously.

"Come on. We may as well get it over with." Tony said.

"Duck!" Gibbs said. "Bring Jimmy and come up to MTAC will you."

"Is this about our little conversation we had today?" Ducky said.

"Yeah. Don't worry, they won't be fired." Gibbs said smirking. "Gonna light a hell of a fire on their asses though."

"Well, I can't say they don't deserved it. Humiliating one of my poor unfortunates like that..........We'll be right up Jethro." He said hanging up. "Mr Palmer, we're going to MTAC."

Down in the lab, Abby had chosen her prank and Ziva was still looking for the perfect prank for Gibbs. "I have it. But I need to and borrow something from somewhere. Actually I need to borrow a few things and I might need some help."

"Me too. Why don't we do our pranks together." Abby said. "Then if we get caught, we can face the music together."

Tim and Tony crept into MTAC and tried to be invisible but Gibbs was already waiting just inside the door for them.

"OW!" Tony said. "Thankyou Boss."

"OW! Tim said rubbing his head.

"When were you geniuses going to tell me about these stupid pranks?" Gibbs said. "If you tried to stop them and they wouldn't listen, you should have come to me!" Ducky and Palmer arrived.

"OW!!" Jimmy said. "What did I do?"

"Same as them. You should have told me Palmer!" Gibbs said.

"The girls again?" he mouthed when Gibbs turned around. The others nodded.

"Come and sit down. We have cameras on them." Tim's mouth opened and shut and his eyes nearly came out of his head as he watched the scene unfold before his eyes.

The girls went first to the cafeteria where Abby borrowed lots of foil. She told them it was for an experiment. Then they went down to day care where they borrowed some other stuff. It took quite a few trips to bring it all up. Abby had no idea where the rest of the team were but she was grateful that they had the time to do this. They never would have gotten away with this otherwise.

They raced up to the bullpen and started Gibbs prank. They moved his chair and desk and most things on it except for the work, in to an empty office on their floor. Abby quickly replaced it with the tiny table and chair that they had brought up from day care. They even had a toy phone and a toy lap top computer. It looked great. Happy with their stunt, they grabbed the foil and took the stairs a couple at a time. Checking that the outer office was empty first they crept inside and got to work.

In MTAC, the room was silent, as they watched the two girls work. Tim shook his head. They were in so much trouble. Gibbs lips were in a hard thin line and his nostrils were flaring, it was a sure sign that he wasn't happy. He couldn't understand it. These pranks were mild by comparison to the others. Why would they risk it? It didn't even look like their hearts were in it any more. As they were just finishing up in Leon's office the two men looked at each other. It was time. Together they left MTAC and walked quietly towards Leon's office. They crept through the outer office and stood in the doorway and waited for the two delinquents to notice.

"Ziva you missed a bit!" Abby said.

"I am trying Abby. It is not easy. It is so BRIGHT in here now." Ziva said. "Maybe we should wrap all the toothpicks seperately." Ziva said giggling.

"That won't be necessary Miss David." Leon said in a deathly calm voice.

"Holy Shit!" Abby said as she looked up with a roll of tin foil still in her hands. "Gibbs I can explain." She said. Gibbs grunted.

"Please! How the hell can you possibly have an explanation for this Abby?!"he said as he indicated the entire room and all it's contents wrapped in foil.

"Um.....it......won't be easy. But not impossible, if you just give me a minute I could come up with something."

"Oh give it up!" Ziva said. "We have been caught red handed. There is nothing we can say."

"It's..............actually, you said that one right Zi. " Abby said.

"I AM STILL HERE MISS SCIUTO!!!" Vance shouted.

"Sorry Leon." She said. Ziva smirked at Abby's boldness.  
"Director Vance! You will refer to me as Director Vance!" he said.

"Sorry Director Leon Vance." She said. "I stand corrected." Vance narrowed his eyes at her.

"She ALWAYS such a smartass Gibbs?" he asked.

"Yep." He said.

"Part of my charm." Abby said. She knew she was making things worse, but she just couldn't shut up. It was like McGee had a remote control for her mouth or something. But that wouldn't be right, if he did he'd be shutting her up not making her talk more.

"Go and stand in the corner Miss Abigail Sciuto, until I tell you to move." Vance said.

"And Miss David." He said pacing in front of her with a toothpick between his teeth. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Nothing Director." She said.

"No apology?" he asked.

"Never apologise, it is a sign of weakness." She answered. Vance shook his head. "Go and find another corner."

In MTAC the other s were watching stunned. "Tim does Abby have any kind of safety filter for her mouth?" Ducky asked.

"None." Tim said. He turned to Tony.

"Ziva?"

"Don't ask me Ducky, she a crazy chick with a mind of her own."

After pacing up and down for near on a half an hour, Leon marched up to Gibbs. "I don't know what to do with them. They're your kids, you figure it out. I'm going home." he said. "Make sure all that's cleaned up by tomorrow."

"Girls?" Gibb said. They both turned around slowly. "Daddy wants a word with you."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Thankyou all for your reviews and alerts. I love to read them. I hope you like the conclusion of this story and you don't think that I was too harsh. try and remember, it's only fiction :)

Chapter 9

"Over here now." Gibbs said, pointing to a spot right in front of him. The girls didn't move immediately. This quiet Gibbs was actually more disconcerting than the gruff loud Gibbs. They were both reassessing there actions and wanting to turn back the clock. "NOW!!!!" came the familiar bellow. Ok. I take that back, Abby thought. They both hightailed it across the room and stood before him.

"Gibbs I....." Abby started but a sharp smack on her bottom shut her up immediately.

"Did I ask you to speak?" he said.

"No." Abby said as she rubbed the sting out of her bottom.

"What started all this?" he asked. The girls looked at each other nervously. "Don't look at each other, only look at me. Ziva! What started all this? The truth."

"After Halloween when we did the murder investigation on Lance Corporal James Corby, we could not resist his pranks......." Ziva tried to explain.

"Whose idea was it first?" Gibbs asked.

"The first two we started together." Ziva said. Suspecting there was more to it Gibbs asked.

"And then?"

"It was my idea to have a quest." Abby said with her chin stuck out. She wasn't going to let Ziva take the fall for that one. She just hoped he didn't know about the cell being left out of the evidence locker.

"A QUEST ABBY?!" he said incredulously. "What KIND of a quest?"

"Well, we each had to play a prank on Jimmy Tony and Tim. That was like three pranks each." Abby said stating the obvious.

"Six pranks in all. I can count Abigail. What were these pranks?" Gibbs said dryly. Abby swallowed.... "Um....the first one I played on Jimmy. I kept phoning his cell and asking for Fred Wasp and then in the end, I sent him a message because he wouldn't answer the phone anymore and I asked him if there were any messages for Fred Wasp. Pretty fun huh Gibbs?" she said sheepishly.

"No. Jimmy got yelled at from Ducky and he couldn't concentrate on his job, which could have compromised the whole investigation!" he said gruffly. He wanted nothing more than to get to the bottom of this right now, but he had to hear the whole damn story before he knew HOW exactly he was gonna deal with this pair of brats. He turned again to Ziva.

"You were next, I presume?" Gibbs said acidly.

"Yes....I....I changed all of Tony's speed dial numbers to your cell number so that any call he made would go to you in interrogation." Ziva said as she looked nervously at Abby.

"I SAID LOOK ONLY AT ME!!!! Do you remember what happened after that prank Ziva?" he said. His blood was starting to boil now. Ziva winced. She really did not want to admit to what they had witnessed. "I'm waiting Ziva." He said the quiet controlled voice back.

"You spanked Tony with the ruler." She said quietly.

"I TORE HIS ASS UP!!!! For something that YOU DID, and YOU said nothing!" he turned to Abby. "Were YOU watching as well?" She nodded. The disappointment that flashed across his eyes nearly broke Abby heart and tears sprung to her eyes. "Save your tears Abby you're gonna need them later."he fixed her with a stern glare.

"Your next prank?" he said.

"Um.....I...."she started to cry. She'd just seen his reaction to the last prank, this was not going to go well. "I made an exploding pen and I put it on Timmy's desk. But it wasn't meant for you Gibbs! It was only meant to scare Timmy a bit, I never meant for you to fall off your chair or for you to.........."

"BUST TIM'S BUTT WITH THE RULER?" he asked very loudly.

"No." she said.

"If you really didn't mean it Abby, why wouldn't you have OWNED UP?!! You must have just stood in the shadows and WATCHED!!!"He scoffed at her as he turned to Ziva.

"Next!" he said.

"I moved Jimmy's car and put a toy car in it's place. I did not know that he had to go to a TEST." She said.

"Nether did I. But I DO NOW!" he said. How can two intelligent people act like such.............." he thought. "Next Abby."

"I embedded a whistle in a potato and then stuck it in Tony's exhaust pipe. It was just to give him a little scare, I didn't know he'd think it was someone shooting at him and I didn't know it would fly out of there and smash McGee's headlight."

"THE PORCHE?!" he said. "Not to mention that Tony could have SHOT you or McGee. That's a dangerous stunt Abby."

"McGee already punished me for that GIBBS!!" she said putting her hands on her hips.

"Good. Doesn't get you out of trouble with me!" he said again turning to Ziva "Your next brilliant move Ziva?"

"I waited outside Tim's apartment and when the lights went out, I waited a while and then I put some masking tape across the door." She said. Gibbs narrowed his eyes.

"How MUCH masking tape?" he asked suspiciously.

"A few layers." She said not meeting his gaze.

"HOW MANY LAYERS EXACTLY?!!!" he yelled. For God's sake it was like pulling teeth.

"Seven!" she said grimacing.

"Was that why he was late to the crime scene that day, because he couldn't get out of his apartment?" he said incredulously. "What if there was a fire?"

"I did not touch the fire escape!" she retorted. Her turn for a sharp smack.

"LOSE THE ATTITUDE!" he said. "Right that's all six. I know about the DRAG make up on the corpse and we see the remains of your FINAL FLING, right here. And let me make something quite clear to you ladies, this IS your FINAL FLING! Back to your corners." He said sending them each on their way with a very hard smack.

After fifteen minutes he called Ziva. When she turned around he was sitting on a straight backed chair surrounded by the tin foil that he had had to remove in order to sit down. She almost smiled. Almost, but she wasn't that brave. When she didn't move fast enough he raised his voice slightly. "Now!!" he bellowed. Shaking herself out of the trance she was in she walked over and stood by his side.

"Gibbs, this is not necessary. We know what we did wrong." She said, stepping back as he reached for her hand.

"Good for you, you're still getting spanked. Pants down. You can leave your under wear on. For now." He said as he grabbed her hand and yanked her over his knee. The first spank landed with very loud thwack. Followed very closely by its matched set on the other side. Ziva jumped but was determined to stay strong. After about the twentieth swat though; she had lost count her resolve was weakening.

"STOP! ENOUGH!" She yelled. Gibbs gave her a few more swats on each sit spot and let her up.

"Back to your corner." He said. She looked at him with narrowed eyes. "We're not done yet." He said, knowing she was wondering why she didn't get a hug. "Abby."

In MTAC, Ducky rose and started to leave. "I don't need to see anymore of this gentleman. Tell Jethro I will see him tomorrow." He said quietly. At their look of hope, he added. "I wouldn't go anywhere if I were you. He's really not in the mood. Tony looked back at the sight of Ziva standing in the corner with her cargo pants around her knees and her very red bottom poking out from her underwear, and found that it wasn't as satisfying as he thought it would be to watch her get spanked. He knew she deserved it but still..... Tim and Jimmy were having the same thoughts. Watching Ziva try and hold in her distress and then the fear on Abby's face as she was about to face her turn. But, it was like an accident that you couldn't look away from and none of them could stifle there chuckles at the thing they saw next.

Gibbs tipped Abby over his knee. You would think that someone who managed to get themselves into as much trouble as Abby did would wear a little more protection, he thought. But he had to try hard to hide a smile at the sight before him as he lifted her short skirt. Written across the back of her underwear in big writing were the words SPANK ME! He shook his head. He brought his hand down hard once on each cheek. Abby didn't care about being brave at this moment and she started yelling and kicking from the get go, which instead of making Gibbs feel sorry for her, only landed her some extra swats if anything. Gibbs was spanking her really hard. This wasn't a token spanking like she got sometimes. This hurt seriously hurt. "OWWW!!!! Gibbs STOP! YOU'RE HURTING ME!!!!" she yelled as she kicked her legs wildly. Gibbs did his best to ignore her yelling until he'd given her at least the same amount of swats that he'd given Ziva. He stood her up and sent her back to the corner again. No hug. Abby looked hurt, and angry, but she went.

"Ouch!" Tony said.

"Man that was brutal." Jimmy said with wide eyes. "Is that it?"

"Nope. No hug. It's not over until the hug." Tim said as he blew out a breath that he didn't know he'd been holding. "What next do you think?" he said with worry filling his voice.

Tony shrugged. "I don't know. Why won't they ever just listen?"

"Because they're stubborn." Tim said.

"Ain't that the truth. Oh God Here we go......" Tony said as he saw Gibbs get the shiny paddle out of his coat pocket.

"Damn, That's gonna smart after the last spanking." Tim said. Jimmy went red in the face and started to sweat.

Gibbs stood up and to the side of the chair. "Ziva." He said. As she turned around he crooked his finger at her. She sighed deeply at what she imagined was gonna happen, it didn't take a genius, the man had a paddle in his hand. "Over the chair." He said. Once Ziva was settled over the chair, he pulled her panties down to just below her bottom. Ziva gasped. Gibbs put his hand on her lower back. "You're going to get one whack for every prank you played and two for the spanking that Tony took on your behalf." He said as he raised his arm and brought the paddle down hard. Tears immediately sprang to Ziva's eyes but the hand on her back held her still. That was for the prank you played on Tony. Again the paddle came crashing down on her bare very red backside. She couldn't stop a strangled sob from escaping from deep in her throat. "For moving Jimmy's car and making him almost miss his test." He said as the paddle again met its target with a punishing blow. "For trapping Tim and whoever else he had there, he said glancing over at the back of Abby's head. Whack, again the paddle forced a strangle cry from her unwillingly. Ziva did something she very rarely did. She started to cry, realising that she was probably reaching her limit Gibbs brought the last four down one after the other. "That was for Ducky and for switching my stufff around the two for Tony's spanking" He said as he straightened her panties and pulled her up and into a tight hug. " Shhhh." he said. "We're finished." He said as he rubbed her back and soothed her. "You can go up to MTAC." He said.

When Ziva arrived at MTAC, she found Tony waiting inside the doorway. He immediately pulled her into a hug and let her cry into his chest. And she did cry. Tony was one of the only people she ever let her defences down in front of. Sure, she loved to tease and play with him, but like now, when she needed comfort? He was her person. When she had herself under control again, she followed Tony back inside to where the seats were, but she chose to stand and he stood next to her.

Gibbs took a deep breath. He had never even come close to paddling Abby before, this was not going to go well. Listening to Ziva being paddled would have been hard for Abby but if he if he was correct in his assumptions, this would not necessarily mean to Abby that she was in for the same fate. She was the baby, the protected one, but from what he'd seen the last couple of days and from what he'd just been told, the one that was in need of a very firm reminder of what she couldn't get away with.

"Abby." He said. She turned around and blanched when she saw that he still had the paddle in his hand.

"You CAN'T use that on me Gibbs!" she said tears already springing from her eyes.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be Abby." He said sternly. Abby stomped her foot, which was still clad in her platform boot. "Don't make me come over there and get you Abby or your really not gonna like what happens."

"I already don't like it." She said with her arms folded.

In MTAC Jimmy's mouth was stuck open as he stared in shock at Abby actually challenging a man who had just spanked the daylights out of her and was standing in front of her with a paddle in his hand. Tony shook his head and Ziva quietly said to Abby although she couldn't hear her. "Don't do it Abby."

Tim just stared ahead, sadly he wasn't surprised. The same lack of filter that stopped her from saying the wrong things, also stopped her from seeing trouble coming. Even if it had grey hair, a pissed off expression and a paddle in its hand.

"LAST CHANCE ABBY!!!" Gibbs said, as the last vestige of his patience slipped out the door. Just as Abby had decided to do. Hard, really hard to run away from a pissed off ex-marine when you're wearing six inch platforms. Abby found her self flying as Gibbs tossed her over his should her and landed another half a dozen hard smacks to her already sore bottom. He deposited her in front of the chair and pointed. "Bend over the chair." He said.

"I WON"T!" she yelled as she folded her arms. Gibbs spun her around and gave her another six hard swats. "I hate you!" she yelled as she jumped up and down and rubbed her bottom.

"Do you want more? Or are you gonna do as your told?" he asked calmly. Abby narrowed her eyes and actually thought about still putting up a fight but changed her mind. With a look of defiance on her face, she leaned over and grabbed hold of the chair edges.

Tim wiped a hand over his face. How the hell did she get so stubborn? He had seen that look so many times. He had a feeling Gibbs just might wipe it off her face once and for all.

Gibbs tucked her skirt into the band at the top and lowered the 'spank me' panties. "You're going to get one whack for every stunt you pulled and Two for the spanking that Tim took on your behalf. Taking a big breath He steadied Abby with his hand on her lower back and brought the paddle down hard. Despite holding her she still reared up and tried to jump out of the spot as she screamed blue murder. She started to sob. "That hurt." She said as she tried to stay still.

"That was for the prank you pulled on Jimmy." he said, trying not to react. "Back in place Abby." He said as she glared at him and settled over the chair again. Bringing the paddle back again he brought it down just as hard as the last time and Abby screamed loudly. "GIBBS STOP!!!" she didn't jump up this time but her shoulders were moving up and down with her sobs. That was for the exploding pen that you pranked Tim with. Abby's feet did a little up and down on the spot dance as she wailed. Gibbs rolled his eyes. Jesus, he hoped she never made him do this again. "Back in place Abby." He said. When she ignored him and went on with her dramatics, he tapped her lightly on the thigh. She glared at him but got back over the chair. As the dreaded paddle hit its target yet again Abby squealed and drummed on the chair with her fists. "That Abby was for the ridiculous prank you played with the potato on Tony." Abby started to cry in earnest now.

"That's not fair! Timmy already spanked me for that." She said as she cried harder.

"I told you Abby that that wasn't going to get you out of trouble with me." Gibbs said as he pressed his hand firmly into her lower back. The same as he had with Ziva he finished up with the last four one after the other. Whack, Whack, whack, WHACK! The last one he made count. Ziva had taken her spanking like a trooper and Abby, well had been Abby. Still you had to love her.

"The last four were for Ducky, Vance and two for the spanking that Tim took on your behalf." He pulled up her panties and shook his head again at the slogan before he pulled her into a hug.

Abby sobbed into Gibbs chest while he patted her back and soothed her. "I'm......so....ry Gibbs." She sobbed. "That's ok. It's over now." He said. He looked up at the camera leading to MTAC and waved his arm. Tim took that as their cue to come down to the office.

As Tim walked through the door, Abby pulled away from Gibbs and threw herself into Timmy's outstretched arms and sobbed. "Shhh . It's over now Abs." he said. "For God's sake though tell me you learned your lesson. That was really hard to watch."

Abby pulled back and looked at Tim incredulously. "It wasn't exactly a picnic from where I was either you know." Tim shook his head.

"I could have sworn I just saw you getting the attitude wailed out of you." She looked sheepish.

"Sorry." She said.

"Well children, I'm going home. This place better all be back to normal by tomorrow." He said. And I don't just mean the mess." he said turning around as he reached the door he said. "Or else!"

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Thankyou all for your reviews and alerts. There weren't so many this last chapter so maybe some of you may have thought that Gibbs was a bit harsh. I don't know if you don't tell . I know I said that yesterday was the conclusion but as someone (Naughty Angel Brat) pointed out, I did leave a couple of things out. Sorry about that. I've tried to tie up a few loose ends. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks :)

Chapter 10

Just as the four thought that Gibbs had left, he stuck his head back in through the door. "Oh Abby and Tim? I want you back here at 6:00am." They both looked up at him curiously. "Need to talk to you both about a discrepancy in the evidence log with a certain cell phone." Gibbs didn't really know anything about the cell phone, except for a gut feeling, but the looks on Tim's and Abby's faces told him everything he needed to know. They were also now, he was sure, with the help of their friends, about to fill in the blanks. As the door clicked shut, Ziva and Tony were both on them.

"What did you two do now, or then........... Giving up on trying to figure out the time line Tony settled for; "What did you do?" Ziva was right behind him waiting for the answer.

Tim and Abby looked at each other. "When I downloaded Lance Corporal James Corby's pranks off his cell phone to my computer, I forgot to put the cell back in the evidence locker." Abby said. "I kind of got wrapped up in the whole prank thing and it got buried under the mess that built up on my desk."

"Then when I came down to read her the riot act AGAIN, he said pointedly, and she wasn't there. I went to find a pen so I could leave her a note and found the cell phone under the mess on her desk. I couldn't just let her risk her job like that, so I put on gloves and put it back in it's bag and went and put it back." Tim said. Tony shook his head.

"Man, he's gonna kill you." Tony said. Tim's eyes went wide.

"Maybe it's not that, maybe............" he started.

"You are nailed." Ziva said.

"Screwed. Ziva." Tony said. "And maybe not."

"Screwed then and yes they are." She said pointing up to the light flickering in the corner of the room. They all looked up.

Abby mouthed. "Shit he's in MTAC." They all started to rip foil off the furniture and put it in trash bags making sure to straighten anything they had messed up as they went. Tim and Tony did mostly the big things while leaving Abby and Ziva the tedious job of unwrapping all the little things, like the pens and erasers and even the paper clips that they had wrapped separately. Abby felt like crying. She was tired and she hadn't had a caf-pow in hours and her butt hurt. Bad. Not like the nice tingly hurt that she sometimes felt after......No. This was like a dull ache that wouldn't stop thumping. On top of all that, she was probably gonna still be sore tomorrow and Gibbs would probably spank her again. She'd got Tim in trouble too now. Well, technically he got himself in trouble but she couldn't deny that it was her fault. If only she'd put the cell phone back when she was finished with it. A tear rolled down her cheek and she brushed it away with the back of her hand and sniffled.

Tim was behind her in a second pulling her back against him. "Hey, I know you're scared Abs, but you took the risk. I tried to tell you and you wouldn't listen. You thought it was worth it." He said as he hugged her tight. Abby turned in his arms and buried her face in his chest and cried. "Really do you think it was worth it now?" He rolled his eyes as he could see the cogs turning in her brain. "ABBY?! I would have thought the answer was obvious."

"It was a hard question McGee!" she said. "We had a lot of fun.........."she started but changed her mind when she saw the look on his face. "But what we did was dangerous and silly and not nice." She said finally watching to see if it had been enough.

"You still didn't answer the question." He said. "WAS IT WORTH IT?"

Abby smiled a little. "If you want an honest answer, you'll have to ask me again in a couple of days." she said. But then with complete honesty she said. "But I'm really sorry that you're gonna get in trouble because of me."

"Let's get this over with so we can go home." Tim said.

"Our own homes?" Abby said. "I thought I could come over and you could maybe rub some arnica..."

"Nice try Abs. I would love you to come over, but I'm not going to rub on arnica. The boss left you that way for a reason." At her pout he tried again. "I think he thought you might learn something from this Abby."

"I did." She said still pouting. Tim smiled. He was sure she meant that, but he also doubted that it would stick for any longer than her sore backside. But Abby was Abby, she had a heart of gold really. It was just that her sense of fun sometimes overrode her sense of reason.

"We're never gonna get out of here if we don't get on with this." He said kissing the top of her head and sending her on her way with a gentle push.

Tony and Ziva had gone down to the bullpen to work on Gibbs' work area.

"I do not envy Abby." Ziva said. "At least it is all over for me."

"Not quite." Tony said with a grimace. " There was little matter of a spanking I promised you Zi." Tony said seriously. Ziva narrowed her eyes and glared at him.

"You cannot be serious." She said. "You would spank me after what Gibbs just did?"

"Not tonight. But tomorrow." He said. She looked at his face to see if he was joking, but she could see nothing in his eyes but intent.

"That is not fair." She said. "Gibbs already spanked me. Hard."

"I know. What Gibbs did, was between you and Gibbs. What we have to settle is between us. I promised you a spanking Ziva and you're going to get one." Ziva knew that she could stop Tony physically from spanking her. She also knew that if she made that choice she may save her backside but destroy any chance of a meaningful relationship with Tony. Ziva had overstepped and if it came down to it, she wouldn't put up more than a token fight. Still she did not have to be happy about it. She rubbed her aching butt subconsciously and Tony smiled.

It was fairly late but they were all starving so they decided to go back to Tim's house for Chinese takeout. When they arrived at the apartment they piled all the food onto the counter while they got out plates and drinks etc. The boys plonked themselves down at the kitchen counter but Abby grabbed her piled up plate and chopsticks and headed for the bedroom, dragging Ziva along with her as he went.

"Come on Abby." Tim whined. "Your not gonna eat Chinese food in bed."

"What do you propose that we do McGee?!" she said not even slowing down. "We can't stand up anymore, we're tired and we can't sit down. Come on Zi." she said.

"Abby will you at least put a towel down or something." Tim said, although he now realised that he was talking to a closed door. Tony giggled as he filled his plate again with a variety of food. "Good to see your woman has been suitably chastised and willing to do as she's told." Tony said as he filled his mouth now with food. Tim frowned.

"Tony where is 'your woman'?" he asked.

With his mouth full Tony garbled out. "She's in your room eating Chinese food on your bed. I didn't tell her not to. I don't care where she eats. It's not my bed." Tim shook his head and went to check on the state of said bed. He was tired too, and didn't relish the thought of having to change the entire bed before they could go to sleep.

As he opened the door his heart melted at the two girls lying on their tummy's on his bed watching television. Their half eaten plates in front of them. Abby had put on one of his MIT shirts and he'd be willing to bet she didn't have anything else on underneath either. He had a sudden urge to throw their friends out of his apartment so that he could see what was under that shirt. Abby's eyes travelled from the television over to where Tim was standing.

"Don't even think about it Timmy. Not happening." Abby said as she tugged down the bottom of his T shirt. "Unless you're willing to try and help me feel better?"

"Sorry Abby." Tim said, feeling even sorrier for himself. Abby shrugged.

"Not happening then." She said.

Ziva started to get up. "We have to go Abby anyway. Work tomorrow and you and Tim have to be there early." She kissed Tim on the cheek and tapped Tony on the shoulder. "Come, I'm tired you can take me home." She said.

"Oh no Sweetcheeks. We have a date tomorrow remember?" he said Ziva rolled her eyes. Like an elephant she thought. "You may as well come to my place."

When they'd gone Tim changed and climbed into bed beside Abby. Looking up sleepily, she changed direction and put her head in his lap but stayed on her tummy. It was only a matter of minutes before her breathing slowed and he could tell she was fast asleep. Tim had a chuckle at the packet of Advil that was poking out of her backpack. She must have really been sore, that was a hell of a spanking she got. Of course she had made it worse by fighting and trying to run. He brushed a stray piece of hair out of her face and smiled. Tim funnily enough wasn't tired, so he slipped the remote out of Abby's hand and changed the channel. After flicking through the myriad of channels and finding nothing of interest, he eventually gave up and just lay there staring at the ceiling. He went over the recent events in his mind and tried to come up with something to say to Gibbs in the morning.

Abby twisted in her sleep and the T shirt rode up slightly showing a flash of red. He winced. With two fingers, he lifted the bottom of the T shirt to assess the damage. "Holy crap that's red."he said. He ran a hand over his face and let out a breath before he lifted the T shirt again. There was no way that Abby was going to be able to take another spanking tomorrow. Without making a sound, Tim slid open the bedside drawer and lifted out the tube of arnica gel carefully. He squeezed a generous amount onto his palm and gently rubbed it into Abby's red bottom before replacing the shirt and dropping the cream back into the drawer. Sighing deeply, he kissed the top of her head and switched off the light, before manoeuvring them to a more comfortable position and then dropping off to sleep with his Abs in his arms.

At 6:00 on the dot, McGee and Abby walked into the bullpen hand in hand. Not wasting any time, Gibbs barked . "With me." Before marching towards one of the interrogation rooms. McGee gave Abby's hand a squeeze as they followed Gibbs down the deserted hallway. "Sit." He said pointing to the chairs.

"Um Gibbs........" Abby started to say.

"I said sit Abby. If your bottom is still sore today, it's your own fault." He said. Abby winced as her bottom made contact with the chair. Tim closed his eyes. He didn't think he could do this. He didn't care about getting into trouble himself, but he didn't think he could watch again as Abby got spanked. "Abby did you get the cell phone out of the evidence locker to play this stupid quest game?" Gibbs asked.

"No Gibbs. I downloaded the information I needed before it was put away." She answered.

"And when was it put away?" Gibbs asked. Abby looked at Tim and he smiled.

"Tell the truth Abs." He said. Abby slowly turned her head back to Gibbs.

"I didn't. I forgot and I left it on my desk. When I was out, McGee found it and he put it in the evidence locker for me." She said honestly.

"That so Tim?" he asked.

"Yes Boss." He said. "I wore gloves so that I didn't taint the evidence."

"But the evidence could have already been tainted if it was sitting on your desk for a few days. Isn't that right Abby?" he asked.

"Yes Gibbs. I'm sorry." She said as tears ran down her face.

"Abigail, if you ever play around with evidence again or leave it on your desk unattended because you're playing games, I will light a fire on your bare ass with that paddle.........."

"It won't happen again Gibbs. I promise." Abby said quickly.

"And if you Tim, ever think of covering up a mistake for Abby to save her from a spanking, you'll get the same as her."

"Yes Boss." He said.

"Now seeing as how you two like to do everything together, you can bend over the desk together." Tim looked at Abby and grimaced but he did as he was told.

They both stood up and leaned over the desk. They both shut there eyes as they heard Gibbs' belt slide through the loops. Abby held her breath.

Gibbs lifted his arm and brought the belt down with a loud thwack. Tim gritted his teeth. Gibbs moved over and delivered the same strength thwack to Abby's already sore backside. She yelped. Gibbs really didn't know if he had the heart for this himself, so he decided to just get it over with. He brought the belt down five more times in a row on Tim's rear, taking his breath away. He had to pant to keep from losing it, but there was no way he was gonna cry in front of Abby. Gibbs moved over and did the same for Abby bringing the belt down five times in a row. She squealed so loudly that even Gibbs jumped. Tim forgot all about his own sore behind and pulled her into a tight hug. Gibbs patted them both on the back. "It's over now kids. But for God's sake stay out of trouble for a while." He said as he left them alone to comfort each other.

When Tony woke up he found the bed next to him empty. "Ziva?" he called.

"Making coffee." She said.

"Can I see you please." Tony said. When it was clear that she wasn't coming he called again. "Now Zi."

Ziva slowly came in and stood leaning on the doorway. "Yes Tony?" she said. He crooked his finger at her as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"I am sure you can tell me whatever you need to from this distance." She said with a smirk.

"Not so much. Don't make me come and get you Zi." He said with a matching smirk.

"Or?" she asked cheekily.

"I may be smiling, but I'm not playing Ziva, now come over here now." He said in a voice she had never heard directed at her before.

"Tony I am still sore." She said.

"Now Ziva." He said reaching out his hand. She walked slowly towards him and took his outstretched hand. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze before pulling her gently over his knee. She had worn one of his T shirts to bed last night which gave him easy access. Flipping it up he found that there was nothing underneath but a sore red backside. He raised his hand and brought it down smartly. He wasn't going to need a lot of force to reignite the fire on this bottom. After a half a dozen sharp spanks Ziva was squirming and rocking from side to side totry and dodge the stinging blows. Her bottom felt as though it was on fire.

"Tony enough. You are hurting OWW!! You are OWww!!! Tony please stop. Tony kept up the rapid fire spanks for about a minute and then stopped and rubbed her back while she got her breathing under control. He stood up and took her with him and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.

"Ziva. Please don't do such dangerous and thoughtless things again." He said.

" I won't Tony," she said. "And Tony?"

"Yeah Zi?" he said.

"If you EVER tell anyone that I let you do that? I will kill you."

"Got it Zi."

The end.


End file.
